The Protector
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: HBP Spoilers... Harry is about to walk the dark path into Voldemort's past and he's going to need help. Maybe The Dumbledore legacy can some Light where only Darkness and Shadows have been before...
1. Prologue

This story is a one that has been flying round my head for a while and was clogging it up so here it is.. Tell me what you think

**Disclaimer: Katherine, Amy and anyone else you don't reconise as well as the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to the great J.K.Rowling. **

The Protector

Prologue

The shadowy form of a Phoenix appeared in the middle of a marble floored room. The room was huge and made the few material things in it pale in comparison. was facing the middle of the room when the Phoenix appeared I leapt up and scrambled across the room in a very un-lady like manner that would make most of my lady friends cringe but I had never been good at being the lady.

So, in short, I didn't care.

I'd done and seen too much of the world to care about my status as a Lady even though by rights I was one. I just didn't have to act like it.

The Phoenix was my prime concern because I hadn't been expecting it until tomorrow followed by the maker. Albus Dumbledore.

I stood in front of it sure I was seeing things. Fawkes was almost see through. He was dying. I almost didn't believe it. But I had to. He was relaying a message I had hoped I'd never hear. A message that only I could understand.

"No." I whispered. "Kate." The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed in my head, one of only two people that called me Kate instead of my given name Katherine. "Kate listen to me."

Albus' voice as always was calm and serene even in a situation that was anything but.

I did as he asked. I listened and did like what I heard. "No. I won't let you." I said quietly. "You don't have a choice." Albus said qui Albus Dumbledore.

I stood in front of it sure I was seeing things. Fawkes was almost see through. He was dying. I almost didn't believe it. But I had to. He was relaying a message I had hoped I'd never hear. A message that only I could understand.

"No." I whispered. "Kate." The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed in my head, one of only two people that called me Kate instead of my given name Katherine. "Kate listen to me."

Albus' voice as always was calm and serene even in a situation that was anything but.

I did as he asked. I listened and did like what I heard. "No. I won't let you." I said quietly. "You don't have a choice." Albus said quietly. "This is what will happen. And it will happen soon. This is out of our control. You have to make sure that our plan still falls into place."

"How can it when you're not going to be there?" I demanded, stamping my foot. Another very un-lady like habit I had.

I glanced at Amy and her eyes were wide.

She did not understand what was being said, Albus and I had our own code that he and I shared, that was different from my native tongue. She did not understand but she knew it was bad.

She knew it was bad because tears were falling down my face and I am renowned in the Courts where we live as not being able to cry. They believe that I don't know how. Amy knew different. But, even then I only cried in extreme circumstances. Now was one of those times, now I was very close to sobbing my heart out.

"There has to be another way." I pleaded even though I knew it was useless. "This is the way it is. I have seen it and I will not change it. Kate you know that to a well organised mind d-"

"Death is just another adventure." I finished tears falling fast. Albus' laugh echoed in my head. "That's right. And now I'm going to start that adventure. Promise me you'll do like I said. You'll protect him." "I will." I nodded. "Promise me I'll see you again."

"Of course, but not yet. Not yet. May the road run smooth Kate." I nodded and I replied, "And may the moon guide your way." Fawkes nodded and then he winked out.

And I knew he was gone forever.

I was sobbing so much I could barely speak now. Amy rushed to me as soon as Fawkes went and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh." "I'm sure it'll be fine." I exploded from her grasp.

Not angry with her but angry at the world that had made Albus and I so different that I would have to say goodbye. "How can it be fine Amy?" I demanded the temperature in the room dropping to minus 20 and icicles forming on the chandelier.

"How can it be fine?" I demanded again "When he's dead!"

Amy stared at me and then whispered "No." I looked at the ceiling trying to stem the tears and they kept falling. I spun away from her and covered my face with my hands.

The room began to freeze over and I screamed blue murder. How could this happen? Were times not dark enough? I slid down the wall my dark hair falling over my face.

I felt rather than saw Amy sit down next to me and she waited until I had finished crying and said, "What do we do now?" Her voice was wobbly and when I looked up I found her eyes watery.

"I have to protect Harry." I said my voice broken.

"You need to grieve." Amy said rubbing my back. I could feel her own grief swirling around us. I knew I wasn't the only one that would feel this loss. But that didn't make it easier.

"I haven't got time for grief." I said suddenly getting up and swiping my hair out of my eyes and clearing my face of tears. "There are more important things out there than me."

"The Council will have to be notified." I said striding towards the door. "Kate." Amy said stopping me in my tracks. She was the only other person I allowed to call me Kate.

I looked at her. She sighed and pulled a hand through her blond hair and said, "You're allowed to grieve for family."

Perhaps I should explain. My name is Katherine Dumbledore. The name sounds familiar right? Yeah. It should. I am Albus Dumbledore's half sister.

His older sister actually. Though the way he is, and always has been you'd think it was the other way round. Albus was one hundred and three last year so you can't get much older but I'm one hundred and twenty three. The difference between Albus and I is that where Albus looked older I don't look anything over nineteen.

Amy is one hundred and twenty five and looks 21. There is two years between us and in our lives that is nothing. Might as well have been five minutes.

I'll explain.

Amy and I are immortal. Amy is a Veela and I am Elvin. So yes Albus was half Elvin have you never wondered why he lived so long? Unfortunately his other half was witch and that made him mortal. He had prolonged life but I knew one day I'd have to say goodbye.

I just never guessed it would come so soon. Yes one hundred and three might seem like three lifetimes to a mortal but an immortal it is nothing. It also makes it harder because I know he was killed. I don't how and I don't know why but if I ever meet the person that killed him I'll slit his throat.

Amy looked at me and I shook my head. "I can't grieve Amy. I haven't got time. Harry will have finished school. I have to put protections in place he is seventeen in less than a month. I have to take control of the Order, I have to leave."

I strode towards the door and a gust of wind triggered by my emotions blew it open before I reached it.

I felt rather than saw Amy run to catch up with me as I reached the chamber that housed the Council of highest-ranking elves.

I walked in and they looked up. The King, Queen, Prince, Princess, the general of the armies and the kings three advisors.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said by now I was numb inside, so numb that the tears I had neglected to dry on my face had turned to ice.

"Katherine." King Rhys stood and forced the others in the room to do so. He studied my face for a moment and then snapped at his advisors. "Get out." they didn't need telling twice.

Once the door was shut he came round the table and looked me in the eye. "What is wrong?" "Albus is dead." I chocked out the sentence fighting back more tears.

Amy came beside me and slung her arm around me. King Rhys' face turned to thunder. "What? How is this possible?" "He was killed." I said my voice threatening to break.

"I don't know who did it or how but I know its true. He sent Fawkes to me with his last wishes. He is gone forever." Prince Galen's face had paled and he came round the table and said, "What will you do?"

I looked at Galen and said, "I must continue his work. I must go to the wizarding world as soon as possible."

"No." I looked at the King. "I gave him my oath. I must my king." "I will not let you go." Rhys said. "You could be in danger. No." my gaze hardened.

"I understand that but Albus was my brother and I must do as he asked. This is because of Voldemort and if I can aid the struggle against him then I will. Please do not make me disobey you."

I would follow the king into the pits of hell but he made me stay here I'd disobey him for the first time in my life. I didn't care. I had to do as Albus asked. It was the least I could do.

The kings eyes softened and Galen looked at me and said, "Father she is going to do this whether you give her your blessing or not so her go with your grace." Queen Saphira said, "I agree with Galen my love. We must grant her this wish."

The king looked from his wife to his wife and then finally to his daughter-in-law "I take it you agree with this folly Katrina." "I believe Katherine has other responsibilities now." She nodded.

The King looked at me and then at Amy. "There is no point asking you. You'll be going with her." Amy squeezed my shoulders and nodded. "Of course." Was all she said however.

"Am I the only one that cares about her safety?" The king fumed. He looked at me then. "I just don't want anything to happen to you my niece."

Oh yeah…

Something I forgot to mention.

The king is my uncle. My father was the king's brother. It also means that as Galen, my cousin is yet to have an heir I am second in line for the throne after Galen. Albus had been the third.

Another reason he would worry about my safety. In fact because he knows me he becomes somewhat obsessive. It annoys me sometimes I can look after myself but he promised my father he would.

Letting me do this could mean he would break his own oath however unintentional it was.

Okay, so I lied, or didn't exactly tell the truth. I'm a lady yes, but I'm also a princess and one of the most unconventional there is. I've slain dragons, fought wars, been accused of witchcraft…but all that will come later.

"I know that." I said quietly. "But I have to do this. Please."

I loved them all more than I can ever say. My father had had an affair with one of the courtiers and she had become pregnant with me.

They had believed they were mates until he met Albus' mother Maria. She was a witch and a powerful one at that. When that happened my mother knew they had made a mistake and disappeared. She left me. I was 19 and no longer in need of a mother but the betrayal still hurt my heart.

I did not blame my father for what happened. It was not his fault. And besides I had a little brother. I loved Albus with all my heart and Maria was kind and understanding. She never expected to replace my mother simply become another.

I knew then, even as I stared down at him still a newborn in his crib that one day I would have to face this reality I just never wanted it to come. It had hurt enough when Maria had faced the realities of being a mortal and my father had died not wanting to fight the bond. Not wanting to live without her.

Now my little brother was gone. It hurt.

My uncle looked at me and said, "Alright." I smiled. "Thank you uncle you have no idea what this means to me." "I do that is rather the problem." He sighed. "You can go but I have a condition to this." My eyes narrowed "and what is that uncle?" "That you take eight bodyguards."

My eyes bulged. I knew I wouldn't get away with not having any I don't know why this hadn't occurred to me before so I decided I'd try and get away with as few as possible.

"1." I said. I knew I would never get away with it but the fewer the better. Rhys eyes narrowed. "6." "2." "5." Then I had an idea. "Four including Amy and Beck."

My uncle looked at Amy and something passed between them and he said, "I get to pick the other two guards?" I nodded. "Done." I smiled "Thank-you uncle."

"You may go. I will send Beck and the two guards of my choosing to the gates to accompany you. Good luck my niece."

I ran forward and hugged him. Technically I'm not meant to do that but I love my uncle and no one else is around so it didn't matter.

Galen said, "Kate." "I know." I said rolling my eyes "I'll keep in touch don't worry."

Then I walked from the throne room I had much to do. "Amy come on. I have to get to London."

Amy followed me and I knew she was about to take her duty as bodyguard seriously. I rolled my eyes maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…


	2. Chapter 1: New Order

Hey guys im back again with a new Chapter of Protector!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Kate, Amy, Beck, Frost Deacon and the plot!

To my reviewers...

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the review! Kate's about to start a journey that will shock even her i think. But she's determind to see it through for her brother's sake. Plus she believes in Harry. You'll find out more about her soon because she hasn't quite given up her secrets yet! Here's the next chapter hope you read on!

**Miz-attitude: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you're enjoying it here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review! Great to know you're actually reading them ;) i mean its not like you have to and im pleased you like it but aren't you even just a bit biased:-P

* * *

The Protector

Chapter One: New Order

Within the hour I was stood at the gates waiting for my carriage to take me to he Wizarding World. Well, actually I was going to London and was calling the Order together using the call Albus had taught me.

Those who had been in the Order in the first war against Voldemort knew me as Katherine. They knew nothing of my linage only that I was Elvin and Albus had somehow secured a treaty with the Elves and through me, the Veela. Amy and I had made constant visits to the Order to report on the activities of the Elves and Veela loyal to Voldemort.

Sometimes I came alone.

In any effect those that were still alive to know me they just never knew the true extent to my truce. I would never betray my brother and when he had called I had answered. I knew then, as I know now while Voldemort survives no one is safe. I would continue my brother's legacy, he would never die and I would do what he asked of me.

In the last war I had brought two hundred and fifty strong, Amy had brought one hundred. Amy had the advantage over my troops as all hers were properly trained in the arts of war yet I had more numbers.

I trained them all myself. I trained them and they trained me. I taught them and they taught me. They fought as equals. I was their leader but I was their sister. I was not above them, we fought together and in some cases they died together. Blood brothers and sisters for all eternity. Of those that survive, two hundred and three, those remain my loyalist guards.

Beck was their captain. Their captain and my mentor. Hence the reason I had chosen him. He was an amazing warrior; but one of the best but his strengths lay in his magical abilities. He is an elf of the water and his control over it is simply a sight to behold. He is loyal and one of my truest friends, despite him one hundred and twenty seven years older than me. He has known me since birth. He taught me, he protected me and I knew I could trust him and what's more, he believed in bringing light to the dark.

When I reached the gate I realised that my uncle had been kind to me. Amy and Beck had been my choosing I trusted few as I trusted them but my uncle had assigned two of my old warriors. Two that had been of his choosing and two that would take their mission to protect me seriously.

Frost, as his name suggests is a water elf with an emphasis on ice manipulation but his true talents lie in the sword there are few that can fight with the sword the way he can. Immortals are known for their lasting resilience and their ability to keep fighting when all hope should be gone. We can fight for hours and never tire and we are quicker with a blade or arrow than human can hope to be.

Wizards have their wands but we have our weapons. They are spelled and have a magic all of their own. Frost is so fast with a sword that even elves struggle to see his movements. He is a millennium old and one of the older elves that was not to proud to join my men he taught me the sword as no one ever had. He taught me the sword and I taught him control of his magic.

The last of my "bodyguards" was Deacon an air elf with very little control. That has never, in all the time I have known him, bothered him. I think he prefers it that way. Another of my men and a proud one. He respects me but only for my station. His loyalties are to the king, never to me. But he is tolerant of my ways and one of the few on the Council that agree Voldemort is a threat to the Immortals. He is where my uncle will have his influence.

Uncle Rhys would never undermine my authority but he knows enough about what I am like to want extra help in keeping me safe and while I can get Beck, Amy and Frost to do as I like with only a word Deacon will never be swayed.

If uncle Rhys has told him to protect me, then protect me he shall. He will have to do as he is told but never at the expense of leaving me unprotected.

Damn, and I'd almost got away with it. Uncle Rhys knew me too well. Despite this I was happy with the chosen bodyguards. Deacon respected me and would fight loyally, and most importantly, would aid me in the fight against Voldemort that had suddenly just become a whole lot more personal. As long as he fought along side me I was happy.

I nodded respectfully to them and then the carriage came into view and Beck saying nothing loaded the carriage and helped me in. Amy followed me and the Deacon and Frost climbed up in front and we were off.

He made conversation for about half an hour and I wondered when the inevitable questions about the mission were coming. Sure enough:

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Beck wanted to know. "Why would I be going there?" I wanted to know. I realised I would have too soon but the school had closed and the best way I could call the teachers loyal to Dumbledore together was call on the Order.

"Because that's where your brother will be." He looked at me as though I was insane. I froze. _He didn't know?_

"Beck what did Uncle Rhys tell you?" I asked quietly. "That you were going off to fight a war for your brother." He shrugged. I looked at Amy and her blue eyes were wide. The message was clear though. Did she want me to tell him?

I shook my head. No. She nodded and I called up to Frost. "Where are we?" "Just outside Wizard London." Frost said "Ok, I need you and Deacon in here." I knew they would be confused, I would have been but I couldn't face saying it all over again.

They clambered down with ease and then looked at me expectantly. "I am going to tell you this once. I do not want to have to retell it. We are going to London because I need to go to an Order meeting."

They nodded. Evidently they had guessed I would be at some point. I took a deep breath this was going to hurt. I knew it was. But I needed to get used to it. He wasn't coming back and nothing I could do was going to change that.

"I am the new leader of the Order. Albus died last night. He was killed." There was a shocked silence and I understood it. Albus may have been part wizard and so aged but many of the elves had seen him as invulnerable as any. The fact that he was dead made them reel.

"What?" Frost said. "No he can't be!" I looked at the sky again clouds were beginning to gather and I smiled bitterly it suited my mood. I didn't answer and my silence was enough.

Amy put her arm around me and Frost and Deacon remained still and I knew they were paying their last respects. I had told no one but I knew that the school had had a funeral and I'd had to miss it. That made my skin crawl. My baby brother and I hadn't been there for him.

Beck looked at me. His long blond hair was tied back in a leather throng and his blue- almost violet eyes looked at me like he was looking straight through me. "Don't Beck." I whispered. "There is nothing more I can do for him now."

"Do you know who did this?" I shook my head. "But I will find out. And I will kill them! I mean in Beck! God help anyone who stands in my way." Beck stepped forward then and I fell on his chest. I hated myself for this show of weakness and I pulled away quickly swiping tears from my cheeks with angry fists.

Frost and Deacon, however did not seem to notice they were lost in their own memories of my brother. Albus, for all he is remembered in the wizarding world for being one of the best wizards of all time, is remembered in our kingdom for that and more. We were all going to miss him, but everyone stood around me knew no one would miss him more than I.

I composed myself and said; "now you know." Beck, Frost and Deacon nodded knowing that that was the end of the discussion. "We must reach the order in good time. I have much to do." They all bowed and we continued on the way. The only difference being that my heart had broken all over again. I had been a fool to think I had managed to make it mend so quickly. I closed my eyes and in my minds eye I saw Albus wink at me.

"Death is just another adventure Kate." I chocked on a sob. I refused to look at Amy and Beck and stared out the window before long we were in Wizard London and outside the Order.

Since Harry had come into Sirius' inheritance the Order had gone back to 12 Grimmuald Place and I wasn't sure that was a good idea. I may yet move it. For now the fortifications were enough. I stood outside 12 Grimmulad Place for the longest time just staring at the space in the houses.

_Please Albus, if you're there give me the strength to do this. _I sent out a prayer to my brother hoping he was there to listen. Before I lost my nerve I squared my shoulders and walked to the door that appeared in front of me and banged on the door Amy half a step behind me and Beck, Frost and Deacon fanning out behind me. I winced I hated it when they did that.

I had proved on more than one occasion that I was able to take care of myself. Of course that was not the issue and never had been. The issue laid with my station another reason I hated it so much.

I shook my head this was not the time for hateful thoughts towards something I could do nothing about. I was born a Princess and nothing I could do would change that.

I knocked on the door to the Order and waited. I waited and waited for the fortifications to check my magical signature and then those of those accompanying me and then feeling Albus' magical signature in my own it let me in recognising me as the new leader of the Order. That was something I would have to change.

Albus would not have liked that. In these times the fornications would have to be doubled and I said, "Remind me to do these locks when I get the chance." Amy stifled a giggle but then sobered realising where we were.

Beck however tired no such thing and I found their lighthearted nature was making it easier for me. What the hell would I do without them? Sometimes I wasn't sure I'd survive. Though telling Amy this would probably be the death of me.

Though if she didn't know already she didn't deserve to be my best friend. I looked at her and she winked. "Ready Kate?" I gulped and then nodded. "No time like the present." I shrugged. "No." Frost said smiling at me sadly. "Because the present is all we have."

Damn him if he wasn't right! "Lead the way Princess." Deacon said as usual all business but sometimes I needed that. I sent him a glare reminding him that this was the last time he was to refer to my title. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

I walked through headquarters and found it empty. Or so I thought until I sent out my senses in a small pulse like action. I could actually knock people unconscious with that pulse but that was not needed right now. I found that the house was mostly empty. Not surprising since the Order felt broken with their leader.

_Oh Albus must I do this? _I asked silently already knowing the answer. I felt two presences in the house. One Remus Lupin and the other Tonks. I'd not actually met her but Albus had given me the signatures of all those in the Order.

"Remus!" I called. I heard a scuffle and Remus appeared at the door. His face was grim and his wand was pointed at my throat. "Oh great welcome back greeting." I said sarcastically. His eyes widened. "Katherine!" He gasped. "The one and only." Amy's voice came from behind me.

I turned and glared at her. She smiled in return. I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't help matters Amy." I said testily. She just smiled and shrugged. "How do I know it's you?" Remus snarled. I waved my hand. An ice Phoenix appeared in front of Remus. My Prontonus from. The opposite from Albus. It nodded its head at Remus and then disappeared. He removed his wand from my neck.

I turned. "Show your Prontouses now!" I snapped. No one argued I was the New Order leader and even Amy knew when just do as I asked. They waved their hands and four prontouses appeared in the air. Amy's was a wolf, Frost's a snow leapoard, Deacon's an Eagle, and Beck's a panther.

I turned to Remus. "Does that answer your question? You remember my elvin team." " I do." He nodded. "Is there a reason you're here?" "Yeah." I whispered. "Send a message to the Order members I need them all here as soon as possible."

"That won't be possible. We scattered. Things changed Katherine. You don't know what happened this year."

"I know very well. Before he died Dumbledore sent me instructions about what was to become of the Order. That's why I'm here. I don't care how you do it Remus but get them all here by tonight."

Remus must have seen the anger in my eyes because he simply nodded and said, "I'll do what I can." I nodded. "After tonight's meeting everything will be clear and I will leave to collect Harry."

"Harry is only going to his aunt and uncles for a matter of days. He'll be leaving soon." "I know. I aim to be the one to escort him." "He doesn't trust anyone anymore." Remus said. "He's changed Katherine." "Don't worry Remus Albus told me what to do."

Remus looked like he was about to argue but I looked at him and he nodded. "Come in." I walked in feeling my guard fan out behind me. I gritted my teeth I hated it when they did that.

We walked inside and Tonks looked up her eyes wide. She hadn't been here the last war. She had bright bubblegum pink hair and her eyes were deep shade of blue. "What's going on Remus?" She asked.

"This is Lady Katherine of the elves and her team." Remus introduced us. "Katherine, Beck, Deacon and Frost?" He looked at them and nodded. "And this is Katherine's best friend Amy of the Veela. Katherine this is Nymphdora Tonks who prefers Tonks."

I nodded and smiled. "Your reputation is known Tonks Albus always spoke highly of you." Tonks coloured. I smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't message aghead but I came straight from the Elvin courts as soon as I was able."

"It only happened yesterday." Remus said looking at the floor. "The funeral was today and the students when home from Hogwarts." "I suspected as much. What was he thinking?" I said to myself more than anyone else.

"Harry actually knows more than anyone and to be honest he's not letting much go." I nodded. "I had hoped that was the case. Albus hinted at what he was working at with Harry but I'll need him to confirm it for me." "Good luck." Tonks said putting her had through Remus'

"What makes you, someone he doesn't even know would succeed over us?" Before I could say anything Amy and Beck stepped forward. "You'll find out at the meeting."

Remus was used to the abruptness at which my team and I worked having had to deal with it before. Tonks however was not. Her suspicion fuelled by her Auror training. "I don't like not getting answers." She said plainly.

"You'll have them." I said looking at Remus. He knew what I wanted and for whatever reason he knew he didn't really want to give me them. "As soon as I have mine."

I turned to my team. "Deacon, Frost I need you to fortify the defences you know what to do. Beck go with Remus and help call the Order together your magic should help fuel Remus' and Amy…" "I know." She said. "Help you prepare for the meeting."

"I'll see you both tonight." Remus nodded and I swept out knowing I had left Tonks in a state of shock. "You always do that." Amy said once we were out of earshot. "What?" I ask. "Shock them to hell. You're too like Albus that way." "And soon they'll know it." I said without missing a beat. We grinned.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly Amy and I going over plans that I'd spelled and keyed into the Fidilus Charm. "This is good." Amy said when he had finished. "Albus gave me most of the information." I said rolling up the charts and transfiguring them into a ring. "I simply modified it given the circumstances now.

The wards started to go and I felt people start to arrive. "Show time." Amy said. I walked out the room and I heard Moody's voice. "What the hell Remus? It's dangerous calling us together like this the Fidulius Charm hasn't been modified yet!"

"Who said that?" I asked stepping into the room. "Oh it's you. About time you made an appearance." Moody said seemingly pleased. "Pleased I'm wanted Alastor." Was all I said?

"Whom are we waiting for?" Amy asked. "Just Fred and George." Came a voice. I looked over and nodded in greeting. Arthur and Molly Weasley were stood watching me with mistrust. "And, if you don't mind me asking, dear, are you?" I smiled and I heard Amy snicker.

"Lady Katherine of the Elves Molly." I nodded. Molly eyes went huge. "I didn't realise the elves had taken sides in the war." She said vaguely. "They haven't but I took part in the first war I see no reason to stop now." I watched their faces and smiled. "Looks can be deceiving." As all I said.

There was a commotion at the door and Beck came striding through followed by Fred and George who had him at wand point. Frost rolled his eyes. "Oh damn it Beck!" "What did you do now?" "Misunderstanding." Beck said cheerfully.

"We don't know you therefore we don't trust you." Fred and George said. "You don't know me either." Amy said, "Care to challenge me as well." Fred and George looked up baffled. "Oh for gods sake!" I snapped. "I don't have time for this! Your questions will be answered in due time right now I'd like to start the meeting."

There were a lot of confused looks but all the Order members that had managed to get to the Order followed. Some looked resentful but seeing Remus follow me easily enough had them following. Once everyone was sat down I started speaking.

"Some of you will know me already I fought alongside you in the last war at Albus' request I am Katherine of the Elves and this is my team. Lady Amy of the Veela, Frost, Deacon and Beck of the elves." Each nodded their head as they were introduced. I have come back at the request of Albus who left me instructions of the Order's fate on his death."

The whole room flinched. "Why would he leave you instructions and not us?" Fred piped up. "We make up the Order all the time not just when we feel like it. Beck stood up and I put my hand on his arm. "Sit down Beck." I said not taking my eyes of Fred.

"No one knew my full name sixteen years ago even when I was fighting with them." There was a murmur of assent round the room. "But now you will have to know it."

I took a deep breath. "My full name is Katherine Dumbledore." Silence met this statement. Amy smiled. "Which means she is Albus' sister."

"How can that be?" Molly asked staring at me. "You look nothing like him. You're an elf and besides you can't be a day over twenty! You're making this up!"

I felt my eyes flash. "I told you Molly not ten minutes ago that looks could be deceiving. I'm actually over one hundred years old. I was Albus' _older sister. _Albus was only half elf, he still aged and was still very mortal." I swiped my hand through the air and my Prontus appeared. "This is the coded message I received from Albus last night." I said.

"Death Eaters have entered the school Kate. They used one of the students at the school as a way of entry and now I fear that I haven't time. The Dark Mark flies over the school and Harry and I are heading for the Astronomy Tower. I fear I will not live long you are to guard Harry with your life because I know I won't be able too. The Order will need a leader I ask you as my Ice Phoenix to take my place. Protect Harry and remember that to the well organised mind Death is just another adventure."

The message stopped but my Phoenix stayed aloft. "It has Albus' Magical signature." Kinsley Shacklebolt said at last. "Of course it does." Moody snapped. "I knew there was more to you than you said when you first came here girl." I nodded.

"You truly had me stumped though I never did work it out. So what do you suggest?" "I suggest Alastor that you tell me who kill my brother. He didn't tell me his message was cut short. The killing curse I presume."

The room turned Icy and Remus' eyes became fire. "You don't know Katherine?" He said as though there was something caught in his throat. "If she knew she wouldn't be asking you!" Frost snapped.

Moody looked at me. "Your instincts were right all along girl. Why Dumbledore didn't trust you I'll never know…" "Alastor…" I said slowly. "If the person I think you're implicating did this you know I'll loose my temper." I said calmly although inside me was anything but.

Moody stiffened, as did the old members of the Order. They had seen me loose control once and it hadn't been pretty. But now I was afraid it would be much worse. I looked from Remus to Hesita old faces. "Was it?" I asked. "Is that why the bastard isn't here?"

Remus got up and came round and faced me. "Katherine we had no idea…" "It was wasn't it?" I cut across him. "Yes. It was." All at once things started to freeze over and the temperature in the room plummeted ten degrees.

'What the hell?" Someone yelled. "Kate!" Amy yelled. Suddenly I came back to my senses. "DAMN HIM TO HELL!" I whispered with venom. "The next time I see the bastard he will die."

"Who was it?" Amy said, "Who the hell do you think?" I spat. "Snape!" Amy went rigid. "I have claim on him." I said before turning back to the Order. They were all staring at me and I felt myself blush.

"I'm sorry for the outburst but I was always protective of my brother and in the end there was nothing I could do to help him. He left me instructions about that he wanted for the Order now."

"Well," Kinglesy said leaning forward. "Let's hear them. We need to be doing something the Death Eaters think they've won." I smiled. "Never in a million years."

"I'll leave here and collect Harry above all Albus said I had to protect Harry through what he is about to undertake. Yes I'm aware of it and no I'm not about to divulge it. To be frank, the least number of people that know about it the better."

"Ron has told me he insists on going with Harry." Molly said frowning. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." "I promise you that I won't let any harm come to them. Besides Harry will need all the help he can get."

Molly frowned still unsure and I wondered whether Ron would be truly coming with us but then, he was of age now and I highly doubted Molly would have any say in the matter.

I looked at Amy and she took over. "Kate has devised a plan for the Order while there is so few of you. You'll split into two groups one collecting information and the other actively trying to deflect the Death Eater attacks."

I took over. "We need to know what Voldemort is planning." I ignored the flinch that went round the room. Damn, when would they learn? "We know the Final Battle is approaching but we want him as handicapped as we can. I'm currently devising a place to put Death Eaters once they have been captured now that Azaban is all but useless."

"It's still a fortress." Tonks objected. "True." Beck said standing up. "But from an custody point of view it's nowhere near good enough. Frost and I will remain here to help head up operations." He winked at me, I smiled in thanks. "Until Katherine calls.

"We need to start playing the Death Eaters at their own game." Deacon said standing up. "I do not mean using the Unforgivables." He shuddered. "But they will not hesitate to use them against you so, my advice is to use them if necessary." Moody grinned his scarred face looking lobsided.

"At last! Some people with sense!" I grinned. "Does that mean you agree Mad-eye?" I said using his nickname for the first time that night. "Of course. Fire with Fire, Lady Katherine." He nodded his head to my title. "You haven't changed." "I've never used the killing curse." I shuddered. "But I won't hesitate to use it on _him." _

Then I remembered something. "Whom was the student used to let the Death Eaters in?" "Draco Malfoy!" Fred and George spat. "He ran with Snape. Harry was saying all year that he was up to something but no one listened. Everyone just thought Harry's hatred for him had increased tem fold."

"It will have now." Tonks said darkly. "Harry and Dumbledore may have argued but Snape took away the one person Harry loved more than Sirius and Remus." She winked at the man sat next to him.

"And Draco helped him." George said as though there was a horrible taste in his mouth. "When Draco couldn't do it Snape finished the job. Ron mentioned something about Harry saying Snape had made an unbreakable bond with Narcissa Malfoy."

I snarled. "I'll deal with that bastard later. Right now I think we're done. I'm leaving now with Amy and D-" "Actually I'm gonna stay and help Mad-eye with he prison idea." Deacon said his eyes alight worth something I'd never seen before.

I smiled. "Thanks." "No problem Princess." He said in an undertone. He turned to Amy. "Take care of her and call us if there is any trouble." "Would I do anything else?" Amy asked.

I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention to the Order. "I changed the Fidiulus charm not only does it stop you from talking about _anything"_ I stressed the word "that goes on in here but you're all now keyed into a magical detector it'll key in your magical signature as well. It'll check to make sure there is no impersonations but also to make sure you have no ill-intent."

"Wow." Tonks said. "You can do all that. "Albus taught me how to channel my magic. I'm an elf not a witch but Albus' training means I can use my magic better than most of my kin." She nodded and smiled. "That's good to know."

"Thanks. Right I'm leaving to collect Harry call me about anything and I'll answer use Prontus messaging mine is always an Ice Phoenix. The opposite of Albus'." She nodded.

"I hope he listens to you Katherine." "He will." Amy smiled. "How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Because Katherine is more like Albus than you think."

I looked at Amy rolling my eyes. "Come on let's go!"

We turned and left headquaters and headed straight for Little Whinning Surrey were currently my new charge was having the biggest argument of his lifetime spent at four Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter two: The Reluctant Charge

Okay I realise it's been an insanly long time since i updated this fic and i apologise for that I really do but it's becoming harder to keep all my fics updated not just this one so i hope you can forgive me

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Actually i own Amy, Kate, and Kate's bodyguards. I'm serious I'm not giving them up:-P

**Reviewers:**

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the review! Thanx for the heads up on the spelling mistakes not having the books on hand kinda does that to you lol although I take full responibility for it. I am a rubbish speller! Hope you like the next chapter it's a long time in coming but its here!

**Miz-Attitude: **Thanx for the review I'm pleased you like it Kate tends to get herself caught up in things because she cares she cant help it and the arguement is to do with Harry staying there. It doesn't last long ;-)lol hope you read on!

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review! SoI take it you approve of the story then? lol Thanx for the review and the praise is always nice. Cya soon:D:D

* * *

The Protector

Chapter Two: The Reluctant Charge

The wind disappeared as Amy appeared in a ball of flames. Amy and I are quite special in that we control both the elements possessed by our race.

The Veela control fire and earth and the elves water and wind. Amy and I control both we didn't always but thanks to an accident concerning healing roots and a witchcraft accusation we both have control over both elements we can control.

Darkness had fallen and it was just as well since I don't think that the Muggles would have taken well to two people appearing amidst a tornado and a blaze of flames. Amy looked around the street critically and said, "Boring place this isn't it?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Amy complained about life at Court and that was anything but boring but she didn't particularly like that either. "Come on." I led her to Four Privet Drive and flinched as I heard the raised voices within. "Looks like we're about to enter world war three." Amy said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I shrugged before knocking on the door. The knocks cut short the yells and there was a scuffle before the door was opened. Harry stood in the doorway.

"Hello Harry." I said softly. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" "A friend. Can I come in?" "I want to know who you are first." Harry said.

"I'm with the Order." I said gently. "She's the Order's new Leader." Amy cut in. I spun to face her. "I wish you wouldn't do that." "Look he needs to know." Amy shot back.

"Can we come in please I need to speak to your aunt and uncle." "How do I know you're telling the truth." I took on my wand, which was more of a decoration than anything and called up my Ice Phoenix.

"That was Dumbledore's Prontus!" Harry snarled pointing his wand at me. "It's an ice Phoenix." I said calmly. "Dumbledore wanted me to be your mentor. He sent me instructions just before his death." Harry flinched.

"Harry quit wasting time!" Amy snapped. "Kate is here to help you. We can't stay here Death Eaters could be anywhere." Harry seemed to listen and then open the door. "Thank-you." Harry led us into the front room and his uncle Vernon was waiting.

"What took you so long boy!" He snapped. "I suggest that while I'm here you do not talk to Harry that way." I said quietly. Vernon looked at me and I was pleased to see that it seemed he remembered me.

"YOU!" He screamed. "I'm pleased you remember me. You seem to forgotten my warning." I said dangerously. I watched as Harry looked at me with renewed interest. "I warned you Vernon. I warned you years ago that if I came back and you had not changed your ways there would be hell to pay."

"This is my house!" Vernon screeched. "Harry is also your nephew whatever you think. We trusted you to look after him. You didn't." I flung my arm out and Vernon went flying to the sofa and sat down as if forced by an invisible hand.

"Now where did Albus say in his letter that you were to keep Harry under the stairs and treat him like a house elf. I don't remember you treating your son as such why should your nephew be any different."

"HE IS A FREAK!" Vernon screeched. Amy and I were on our feet in an instant. I advanced on Vernon I could almost feel myself burning up with anger. "You make me sick. He is your nephew and whether he was a muggle or a wizard it shouldn't matter! You're as evil as the creatures I fight on a daily basis you just have nice possessions and a good reputation to hide behind." I scoffed. "Though how you've maintained that is beyond me! You can't stand anything out the ordinary but I thought you'd change for your nephew. I believed you'd love him."

Amy laughed. "Guess we made a mistake Kate." She looked at Vernon and snarled, "Though I can't believe how we didn't guess." Her eyes had gone from ice blue to molten gold. Not a good sign that only ever happened when she was seriously pissed off.

I looked at Vernon and he had gone white with fear I didn't understand until Amy whispered in my ear, "Honey not to spoil your fun but you're better off doing this on ground level."

I looked down and realised that Vernon and I were floating on the ceiling and Amy had commandeered a ride to come and help me.

I shrugged. "Opps." I lowered us to the floor again Harry was looking at me with an owlish expression. I looked at him and smiled. "I really hate it when people do not keep their promises."

"Why are you doing this for me." I smiled sadly "Because the one who should have is no longer here. I mean you no harm Harry, quite the opposite in fact. Dumbledore wanted me to look after you. I don't expect you to trust me, at least not yet but can you at least trust in Dumbledore and…"

At that point the doorbell rang. "Remus." I smiled. "Right on cue." Harry's eyes lit up. Amy smiled and said, "I'll get it. You deal with the whale here." She smirked at Vernon.

I turned back to my quarry with a vicious smile. "Now I seem to be remembering promising you something Vernon." I turned to Harry and winked and he smiled as he saw his uncle wilt right in front of him.

I didn't move but the next instant Vernon was pinned against the wall as if I had pinned him there. "Whoa!" Harry yelled. "Katherine NO!" A voice yelled as Remus barrelled into the room. "Relax Remus." I said not taking my eyes off Vernon.

"I'm not going to hurt him." I grinned. "Much." Amy rolled her eyes. "I told you we should have made him bounce off the ceiling a few times." She said conversationally. I didn't have to look at her to know she was grinning and had her arms crossed ready to back me up. She knew though that Harry was my charge whether he wanted it or not and I could handle this.

I looked hard at Vernon and he gasped. Petunia made an appearance coming in from the kitchen she stopped dead when she saw me. "Katherine…" "Hello Petunia long time no see." "What are you doing?" She asked fearfully. "Just teaching your husband a lesson." I turned to face Vernon.

"Aren't we Vernon?" Vernon struggled to nod trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. It wasn't working. What can I say? I had warned him after all. "Katherine look, this is not the way to do this. Albus wouldn't have done it this way would he?" Remus asked pointedly.

"Albus," I snarled, spinning round to face Remus "Isn't here now and believe me when I get hold of that slimy git I will kill him for it."

"You mean Snape?" Harry's eyes burning with a fire I was sure was destroying my insides. "Who else?" I asked rhetorically. "He will pay for crossing Me." I said my anger starting to seep through my icy façade again. "Not before me." Harry said in a cold voice that made me sure he meant it.

Before I could say anything else Amy appeared at my shoulder. "Kate!" She whispered in my head. "What?" I snarled. "Let him go I think you've made your point." I looked back at Vernon and realised he was going blue.

I rolled my eyes and let him go he fell down the wall with a crash. I walked over to him and said, "Get the hell up." He whimpered and used the wall as leverage to get up. Vernon was bigger than me in more ways than one but he feared what I'd do to him. Unlike Harry I could use magic outside school and I had shown that was not afraid to use it.

"Now, this is the last time Harry has to return to this household and I am sure no one is as pleased as he is that he doesn't have to put with you anymore." Vernon looked like he was going to say something but Amy said pleasantly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Vernon," I warned.

He closed his mouth. "You'd think that Harry was a slave the way you treat him. He's not a slave to be pushed around and he's not someone you can get rid of. He is your nephew and while I loathe to admit your houseroom has probably kept him alive for most of his life."

I spun then on Petunia and she visibly paled. "Petunia did you really hate your sister that much? I know you disliked her. You disliked the magic and the fact that she forgot about you when she went off to Hogwarts but do you truly hate her so much to alienate the son she died to protect?"

Petunia seemed to have forgotten how to speak and opened and closed her mouth staring at me. I shook my head. "Oh forget it. Harry is coming with me and I pray he never has to return here again."

Remus was talking quietly to Harry and I looked at him. "You don't have to leave with me if you do not wish to Harry." I said heavily. Albus had always laughed at my go in all magic blazing approach and now I realised why he was truly better at this stuff than me.

Because despite my ability to keep up an icy façade I had a fiery temper, on a long fuse, but a temper just the same. When it got going it was hard to control and Amy always says that she points me in a direction and lets me go.

My powers been known to go insane just like now in fact. I took a deep breath and refused to look at Vernon because it would only get me annoyed all over again.

I looked at Amy and Remus. "Remus you stay here with Harry Goddess knows he needs someone who actually cares about him." I shot a venomous look at Petunia and Vernon who shrank back from my gaze.

"Amy we have something to do." She nodded and followed me to the door. We were about to step outside when Harry yelled, "Wait!"

I turned and smiled. "Harry?"

Amy crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. I wish she wouldn't do that but since Harry had already hit me where it hurt, without knowing it of course, she was not as respectful of him as she could have been.

Sometimes Witches and Wizards can do nothing right by her because they alienated her kind, most have alienated mine but since my brother was half wizard and so very human I could never hate them. Albus was the only mortal, the only wizard that truly had her respect and I could tell from the way she was looking at him that Harry was going to have to earn it as well.

Harry looked at me and seemed to frown for a moment and then shook his head. "Look, I didn't mean to say those things to you, It's just…Well I have a job to do…It's kind of complicated."

"I'm aware of Tom Riddle's extended life help." I said crossing my arms across my chest. Harry looked at me shocked. "Albus told very few people of his findings but he did tell me." "Why would he do that?" Harry asked suspicious all over again.

I sighed. Amy was right this was getting tiresome. I could not blame Harry for his caution in fact I commended it but right now I needed him to trust me.

"Because Harry, I was the second- in-command of the Order, and if Albus always told me his findings in case there was a time when he was never here. Unfortunately this is now the case."

"But why you?" Harry asked again. I opened my mouth and said, "I had hoped I would not have to tell you my ancestry for sometime. But…"

I never got to tell Harry though because at that moment Amy whipped out in front of me and snarled, "Kate No! It's too dangerous! Not here." She looked at Harry her eyes burning. "Kate came here to do nothing but help you Harry if you do not want her help then simply say so. To be truthful in Kate's current position she is more danger than you are. So I am not letting her answer that question."

I looked at her. "Since when do I listen to you?" I asked. "Since I could tell your uncle." Amy said smirking. I was horrified. "You wouldn't dare!" "Watch me." She stood and I knew she wasn't going to back down. I said nothing but Amy's eyes softened.

"Kate, honey, Albus may have told you to protect Harry and I know you'd die keeping your promise but I promised your uncle I'd protect you and I'd die keeping my promise."

I nodded. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it though." I turned and looked at Harry. But he was staring at me like he'd never seen me before. "What?" I asked him smiling.

"You'd die to protect me?" I didn't even hesitate. "Yes. I would." Harry looked down. "Enough people have died because of me. I don't want anyone else too." "Harry," I said gently, "Look at me." He looked like he was fighting me for a moment and then looked up.

I ignored the fact he looked close to tears I didn't think he would appreciate me making a deal of it.

"Everyone that has died has not died because of you but because they believed in the same things you do. They were fighting for the same things you are and I know your parents if they were alive would be very proud of everything you have achieved. Albus always spoke very highly of you. I know the loss is hard to shoulder but it will only make you stronger. The pain will never go away I'll not lie to you, but it will get easier."

I smiled at him. I pushed my hair behind my ears and grinned. "I happen to be quite hard to kill. It'll take more than one or two Death Eater curses to take care of me."

Harry's eyes went round. "You're Elvin!" I nodded. "Yes I am." I reached into the collar of my dress and pulled out a medallion. I took it off and put it round Harry's neck. "If you ever need me speak into the medallion and I will hear your call."

Then I turned to leave. "Wait?" I turned back again. "I have something to do. Something I have to do before I do what Dumbledore wanted me to do. I'm going to my friend Ron's brother's wedding would you be coming to that?"

I nodded smiling. "Molly and Arthur invited me tonight I know Bill really well. I also have a vendetta against Ferir Grayback for Remus and now for Bill."

As I said Remus' name he appeared at the door. "Harry if you choose to stay I promise that your aunt and uncle will not bother you." "Do I even want to know what you did Remus?" Harry said affectionately.

"No more than Katherine did." He said winking at me. Harry looked at Remus and then looked at me. "Is it ok if I come with you now?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course it is! I was going to introduce you to the Order so that you know what's going on and things. I assume you want to be a member your birthday is soon isn't it?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yeah I want to be part of the Order. My birthday is in three days. Amy smirked. "Your Seventeen Harry right?" Harry nodded. "Just think Remus will be able to take you for your apparition test and more importantly you can do magic outside Hogwarts." Harry's eyes shined with something that looked like triumph.

"The Ministry won't be able to pin anything on me after that." "He's Dumbledore's charge alright." Amy said nodding. I could tell that she was still hostile but wasn't about to let Harry know that and I was grateful to her.

"The Minister of Magic called me Dumbledore's man." Harry said. "Are you?" I asked. "Yeah." Harry said without any hesitation. "Good so are we." I said. "Right then Remus you help Harry get ready and then I'll take him to Headquarters it will be safer and the Death Eaters won't be able to track me."

Remus nodded and he and Harry disappeared inside the house. Amy watched them go and then turned to me.

"Kate I swear if you do anything to endanger yourself more than you already are I swear I'll get King Rhys to pull you out." My eyes flashed. "There are bigger things than me here Amy!" I said angrily.

"Not to your Uncle." Amy shot back. "Not to the elves. And not to me. You're my best friend, my blood sister you think I'm going to let you walk straight into a trap because Voldemort finds out who you are? You've got another thing coming Kate. I won't let that happen."

I snarled. More at the situation and at my station than Amy herself. My status as princess was forcing Amy to do her job as bodyguard rather than be my friend like I needed to be and I didn't like it.

"Can't you stop being a bodyguard for a minute!" I hissed. "Amy this is important to me. I may be heir to the throne but the likelihood of me becoming Queen is slim. Galen is the rightful heir to the throne as he should be and I'm pretty sure Katrina is soon to be expecting. I'm doing this for all of us Amy." I said looking at her.

"I don't care what our Councils say. Voldemort will become their fight before long and if I can help Harry stop him I will and Princess be damned I'll do it with or without your help."

She looked shocked at my outburst and recovered quickly. "I can't help that your uncle has given me a job sweetie." She said quietly. "But I will try to remember to be your friend first unless it's totally necessary ok?"

I felt slightly guilty after the outburst but I knew what she was saying she was saying she understood that she had not been my friends since we left home and she would remember that she was my friend first and bodyguard second.

"Thank-you." I said.

As I said this Harry and Remus reappeared. I looked at Harry and smiled. "Right then Harry come with me. Remus, Amy I'll see you at Headquarters ok?" They nodded. Remus disappeared with a pop and flames appeared round Amy and then she was gone.

Harry's eyes were wide and I laughed. "That is Elemental magic Harry most Immortals have control over some part of it." He looked at me. "And you?" I nodded. "And me." I grasped his arm and the wind gathered around us our feet lifted from the floor and then we were moving.

Once we landed the wind cleared and I grabbed Harry's arm to steady him. "Whoa!" Harry said. "Now that is loads better than apperating." I grinned. "It does come in handy." Amy was waiting for me with Remus and Remus hustled Harry up to the house while Amy in turn hustled me.

I rolled my eyes but to give her credit she did it subtlety although I was sure Remus had realised what she was doing he didn't comment and I was pleased for that.

I had often wondered before how much Remus had known, he would probably know more than most wizards because the Werewolves and the Vampires knew more about the Elves and the Veela than the Wizards did so I wondered whether he knew my true position in the Elven courts.

For my and his sake I hoped not. The fewer people that knew about me the better. I did not need to be putting the Order in any more danger than they were already. Of course if the Order knew my true position then I'm sure it would just be another secret they have to keep. I just didn't want to have to take that chance.

I smiled knowing that the new wards had been put in place. Remus, Amy and I put our hands up against the door and I motioned for Harry to do the same. "Phoenix Leader override security system one to admit Phoenix members four."

I saw Harry winced and knew it was reading his magical signature after that was done I rang the bell and Moody's voice rang out "Password!" Remus spoke first, "Phoenix Ice Tears."

Moody opened the door and looked at me. "These wards are strong. Well done." I smiled. "The praise never ceases to amaze me Alastor." He nodded and grinned. "I give credit where it is due Lady." I swept inside and the others followed me.

"It will be a short visit Harry has a wedding to attend." "You're letting me go to that?" Harry asked. "Why not?" I asked. "Before I came here you were intending to do it all alone so why not? Besides in every dark place there must be room for a little light. In every Shadow there is light because the light creates them, Remember that Harry."

"You sound a lot like Dumbledore." I turned and looked at him. "I'll take that as a compliment." "It was meant as one." He said.

I smiled. "One day I will tell you why I am now your mentor but my own guard dog here has her reasons for being hostile." I said throwing my arms round Amy. "Ignore her it takes a while to get used to her but she doesn't bite." I smiled. "Much."

Harry laughed. I was all business again in a matter of seconds. "We'll stay until your seventeenth birthday and then we'll go to Ron's that way I can make sure that you're a full member of the Order before we leave."

Harry nodded and left with Remus to unpack and I turned to Amy. "This is gonna be difficult he isn't gonna accept help easily." Amy shook her head. "No. But then you know yourself that if you're used to doing things yourself it becomes harder to rely on someone else."

I signed and nodded. "I know it's just difficult. He's gonna be one hell of a reluctant charge and it's only going to make things harder. This is going to be hard enough as it is I'm not good at these things."

Amy smirked, as Frost, Deacon, and Beck appeared obviously to make sure I had returned and to make sure I was in one piece. "You should know that feeling well Kate." She said seriously. "Since you're a reluctant charge yourself."

In answer to that I took a well-aimed swipe at her head. After that we play fought for about ten minutes surrounded by my bodyguards and it reminded me of when I first met Amy when I was nineteen and I allowed myself a small moment of light in all the darkness that surrounded me

Because I knew that soon enough there would be very little Light in the shadows of the path that we were going to have to walk if we wanted to make sure Voldemort would be well and truly defeated forever.

* * *

Okay so i know this chapter was kinda fluffy and a filler chapter of sorts but it sort of sets up Kate and Harry's relationship and anyway soon the fighting will begin my favouite part!

Let me know what you think theres the button feel free to click it on your way out!


End file.
